degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Benjiboy321/Hollywood Arts Meets Degrassi Community School
I will be writing a fan-fiction crossover with Degrassi and Victorious until Degrassi Magnet High starts. Let me know what you think about the cast list! Main Cast Seniors *'Marisol Lewis': Degrassi's ditzy vice president and bitchy head cheerleader who will backstab anyone in a heart beat to get what she wants. *'Katie Matlin: '''the student council president who will do anything to avoid drama or trouble and strives for what she wants no matter what. *'Trina Vega: a exchanged student from L.A. who is a wannabe pretending to be a popular girl at a new school. *'Fiona Coyne: '''a rich recovering alcoholic who realised she is a lesbian. *'Drew Torres: 'a cocky dim-witted jock who is torn between dating Bianca or Katie. *'Bianca DeSousa: 'a fiesty girl with a talent for dancing and a very dark past that she is trying to escape from. *'Eli Goldsworthy: 'a gothic mysterious badboy who has bipolar disorder and can't decide between Jade or his ex-girlfriend Clare. *'Jake Martin: 'a funny guy who is trying to have a relationship with a girl that his "ex-stepgirlfriend" hates. *'Owen Milligan: 'a rude and cocky jock who is ashamed of his gay younger brother, Tristan. *'Imogen Moreno: 'a quirky girl who can't fit in and is now adjusting to a new-found bisexuality. *'Mo Mashkour: 'an overweight jock who loves music but is often called a loser, he is in a secret relationship with Marisol, and discovers that he may be sick. Juniors *'Clare Edwards: 'a girl living with her "ex-stepboyfriend" who has gone through a lot and is trying to win the heart of her ex, Eli, from Jade. *'Jenna Middleton: 'a bubbly musician who has gone through a lot and is trying to clear her slate with a new boyfriend. *'Alli Bhandari: 'a rebelious girl who never learns from her mistakes and finds herself in a lot of trouble. *'Adam Torres: 'a smart and funny female-to-male transgender. *'Tori Vega: 'a talented girl who comes off as normal, but has strange friends and family. *'Jade West: 'a gothic rebel who doesn't care hat people think (minus her father) and has a thing for Eli. *'Connor DesLauriers: 'a Asperger's Sydrome student looking to find his place in Degrasi. *'Dave Turner: 'a popular basketball player who is trying to get Alli back after everything he has put her through. *'Andre Harris: 'a girl-obsessed guy who has a strong passion to be a musician. *'Robbie Shaprio: a nerdy guy who is udjusting to a new school without his puppet, Rex. *'Cat Valentine: '''a ditzy bipolar girl who is very feisty and flirtatious. *'Wesley Betenkamp: 'a akward nerd who tries too hard to impress people. *'Hannah Belmont: 'Wesley's innocent girlfriend who is trying to spend more time with him to escape her father's alcoholism. *'Beck Oliver: 'a charming girl-magnet who got all of his friends a chance to go to his brother's old school in Canada. Sophomores *'Jess Martello: 'a shy girl who comes out of her shell and gets involved after talking to Tori Vega. *'Campbell Wisner: 'a player who is at Degrassi for girls and keeps to himself. *'Sadie Rowland: 'a tall basketball player who is trying to get over Dave and focus on friends, school, family, and sports. Freshmen *'Tori Santamaria: 'an ambitious cheerleading pageant girl who doesn't know the word no. *'Tristan Milligan: 'Owen's openly gay younger brother who is bestfriends with Tori. *'Zig Novak: 'a charming, skateboarding badboy with a homelife that is anything but fun. *'Maya Matlin: '''Katie's younger sister who is often "the voice of reason" and has a passion for a rock band with her cello. Category:Blog posts